


so... you're a vampire

by tsunderestorm



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderestorm/pseuds/tsunderestorm
Summary: Jesse and Tulip both roll their eyes and respond in unison. “Cassidy, shut up!”
Relationships: Proinsias Cassidy/Jesse Custer/Tulip O'Hare





	so... you're a vampire

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't get too deep into this fandom, but I was absolutely obsessed with the idea of these three as an ot3.
> 
> Written for a prompt game on [tumblr](chanceoftsunderestorms.tumblr.com) and originally posted [here](https://chanceoftsunderestorms.tumblr.com/post/148962359045/either-9-18-or-25-with-jessidy-plsss).

They’re lying in bed in some shitty motel in an even shittier town. Bright and unbearably hot – like Annville, only worse. Humidity is sticking Tulip’s dark curls to her forehead and there’s sweat shining on Jesse’s bare chest, sticking them together where their skin touches.

“So, Cass,” Jesse starts, and Cassidy can feel the awkward conversation bubbling up. “You’re a vampire.”

“Excellent observation, Padre,” Cassidy snorts. “Was it the ‘casual talk of living forever’ or the ‘burning under the sun’ that clued you in, huh?”

“Smartass. Are you gonna try and bite me now when we - ”

“When we shag?” Cassidy asks, burying his face in Jesse’s shoulder. “Why, you worried about it? Don’t wanna bleed out in my mouth while I’m givin’ it to you good?”

Tulip busts up laughing, shaking the rickety motel bed they’re all sprawled on with the force of it. “Jesse Custer, the hell kinda question is that?” She adopts a deeper, mocking voice, a damn good imitation of Jesse’s deep drawl and mocks _you gonna bite me when we bone_?

“Tulip, please,” Jesse begs, elbowing her in the side and pinching her arm when she tries to stop him, starting a wrestling match that ends up being fairly short-lived because it’s too damn hot and the air conditioning in the room can barely keep up as it is.

Cassidy likes watching them, this easy interaction, something coming slowly back to them. He’s seen too many people, too many relationships ruined and it’s something like a privilege to see this one come (back) together. He doesn’t know their past and with Genesis strong inside Jesse and Tulip’s insatiable vengeful veneer, sometimes he doesn’t even know their present but he’s gonna be part of their future even if it means hunting a God he hasn’t believed in for over a century.

“You gonna try and make me make a bunny sound?” Cassidy jokes, biting lightly on Jesse’s shoulder, just over the thin lines of his tulip tattoo. Jesse jumps damn near out of his skin when he feels his teeth and that sets Tulip off laughing again, curling in towards Jesse and reaching across him to punch Cassidy’s arm.

“Careful, Cass!” she teases. “You’ll make _Jesse_ make a bunny sound. Fuck, I can’t believe he still uses that damn line.” There’s the mocking voice again _,_ exaggerated accent. _Like a bunny in a bear trap_ , and Jesse frowns. He’s cute when he scowls, this little furrow knitting his brow, and Tulip’s even cuter when she imitates it.

“Nah, I won’t bite,” Cass sighs after a few moments, curling his arm across Jesse’s belly and resting his hand on Tulip’s hip, bare and soft above the waistband of her skirt. “’’less you’re into that. Christ, that sounds like a line from a bloody Hot Topic shirt, fuck!”

Jesse and Tulip both roll their eyes and respond in unison. “Cassidy, shut up!”


End file.
